April 10, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The April 10, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 10, 2018 at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans, Louisiana. This was the SmackDown after WrestleMania 34. Episode summary Shane McMahon announced Paige as the new General Manager of SmackDown LIVE SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahonkicked off the show with a major announcement: Team Blue was about to get a brand new General Manager. In the wake of he and Daniel Bryan’s victory over The “Yep!” Movement at WrestleMania 34, Shane-O-Mac revealed that Daniel had asked for his release as the show’s General Manager so that he go back to being a full-time WWE Superstar. Shane thanked The “Yes!” Man for his passion and resolve, then introduced the new General Manager of SmackDown LIVE — Paige! Paige, who retired from in-ring competition the night before on Raw, wasted no time making a major impact on the blue brand, announcing that AJ Styles would square off against Daniel Bryan (who hadn’t competed in a match on WWE television in almost three years) in SmackDown LIVE’s main event! Naomi vs Natalya Fresh off her glowing victory in the first-ever WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal, Naomi looked to continue her momentum by taking down Natalya on SmackDown LIVE. The two former SmackDown Women’s Champions laid it all on the line with a chance to move into title contention regardless of which brand they’re representing with the Superstar Shake-up looming. Natalya attempted to use her strength advantage to wear Naomi down, but the glow shined on when Naomi connected with the Split-Legged Moonsault for the win. Carmella became the SmackDown Women’s Champion, successfully cashing in her Money in the Bank contract after Billie Kay & Peyton Royce laid out Charlotte Flair SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair proved, undoubtedly, that she was ready for Asuka this past Sunday night when she made The Empress of Tomorrow tap out on The Grandest Stage of Them All to end her streak. Flair, humbled by the encounter with Asuka even in victory, reflected on her magical WrestleMania moment briefly, but then wondered who would step up to her next… and she quickly got her answer. NXT standouts Billie Kay and Peyton Royce arrived on the blue brand and wasted no time making it clear that one of them could absolutely dethrone The Queen for the SmackDown Women’s Championship. Kay and Royce urged Charlotte to stop focusing on the past and instead start looking toward her very “Iconic” future. From there, with it clearly looking like Kay and Royce were gearing up to pounce, Flair took the fight to them. She was able to fend them off for a bit before the dastardly duo took her down. Kay & Royce double-team assaulted The Queen, going as far as toppling her over the announce table, ramming her into the steel ring steps and administering a double powerbomb onto the floor. The IIconics, ecstatic with their handy work, then dragged Charlotte’s lifeless body back into the ring and stood over The Queen, making it clear that a new day had dawned in the SmackDown LIVE Women’s division. However, that new dawn quickly turned F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S when Carmella raced down to the ring with her Money in the Bank contract in hand, urging one of the referees who was there to check on Charlotte’s condition to ring the bell so she could officially cash in. After some hesitancy due to The Queen’s clearly impaired condition, Charlotte slowly rose to her feet, and the bell was rung. From there, Carmella connected with a kick straight to Charlotte’s dome, and because of the unbelievable beating Charlotte had already sustained, that was all it took for a new champion to be crowned. Carmella’s had many nicknames —The Princess of Staten Island and Ms. Money in the Bank to name a few. But now, the moonwalking and trash-talking Superstar has one primary moniker — SmackDown Women’s Champion. Results * Singles Match: Naomi defeated Natalya * Singles Match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Carmella defeated Charlotte Flair © Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Dasha Fuentes & Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes